


Chuck and the Little Changes (to Canon)

by GodAmongstMen



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Military, Spies & Secret Agents, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAmongstMen/pseuds/GodAmongstMen
Summary: Slightly AU. Chuck set in an a/b/o world, although its not emphasized. Just my own redo of Chuck, with changes to scenes that I think no mortal could ever withstand.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker, Devon "Captain Awesome" Woodcomb/Ellie Bartowski Woodcomb
Kudos: 2





	Chuck and the Little Changes (to Canon)

"They are onto us. We haven't got much time." he declared. They heard a knock at the door. "It's too late. Every man to himself." his best friend shouted, already on his way out. "Morgan. Morgan. Don't leave me. Don't leave me here alone like this." begged Charles Bartowski. "They'll eat me alive." he cried after his escaping friend. 

That was when the door to his room was opened, and in walked one of the most menacing of creatures in all of earth's history. His sister. 

"Chuck, what are you doing in here?" she asked him, plea in her tone. "This is your birthday, for the love of God." she admonished him. "There are real, live girls out there. Girls that I had gone above and beyond to get here. The least you can do is show up. Come on, we are getting you over Jill. It's been five years. Enough is enough." she gently rebuked him, using the maternal voice she tended to use when she wanted something out of him she knew he was reluctant to give. 

Chuck sighed. He knew she was right. He should be over Jill by now. It was just hard, with all that had occured. He couldn't help but cling to the memories of happier times. 

But his sister was right, come morning, he would try to find a suitable someone, he promised himself. 

But there was still the issue of how to handle the girls present at his own party, none of which he could see a future with. Ah, he got it. There was that small issue of social status one had to address. 

"It's just, sis, these are more your type of people, less mine." he explained, his eyes unable to meet her own. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked him, a frown upon her face. "You know what I mean. They are all doctors out there, with Phds. Literal life savers. I'm just a nobody, a college dropout with a lame job at a Buy More." he explained, shame coloring his tone. 

Her frown turned into a scowl, and had Chuck flinch in the slightest, aware of the tirade he was about to receive due to his sister being the most precious human being on the planet. "Chuck! What are you talking about? You are not a loser. So what if you got kicked out of Stanford and you now work at a retail store? I promise you, every one of these women would know herself to be the luckiest girl ever if she so much as met you. I know I do. You are the sweetest, smartest, handsomest guy I have ever met. It would behoove you to just go out and meet them. Just show your face, that's all I'm asking. Let them decide." she requested, her arm outstretched. 

He acquiesced, practically incapable of denying Ellie anything.

But as much as Ellie thought highly of him, he couldn't help but think himself a sham. An eye sore that did not fit in his surroundings. He knew he did not deserve her praise, not when the last meaningful activity he could recall doing was more than five years ago. 

Ellie helped him get up from his sitting position, encasing him in a brief hug with a whispered "Go get 'em", before pushing him back into the throng of people and music that was currently inhabiting his sister's apartment. 

The night passed on in a blur, with Ellie and Captain Awesome doing everything they could to surround him with the opposite sex, causing him to feel more and more like a bizzare showcase that just did not belong.

Thank the gods for small mercies, Chuck knew what he had to do to rid himself of the unwanted attention, and began talking about his ex-girlfriend using the very present "My Alpha", much to Ellie's discontent.

But what could she do? He'd agreed to meet them, not to fawn over them. And they were clearly looking for an Omega to do so.

 _Idiots,_ he thought to himself.

He slowly made his way away from the noise and the annoying exuberance that characterized most of Ellie's friends. 

Content with having extricated himself from the deafening clamor, Chuck was glad to see Morgan in his surroundings, the man having returned from his escape to stand by a friend. Or at least that was his explanation to Chuck when he went to greet him.

Chuck himself was of the opinion Morgan just did not want to be left alone, not when there was a party going on, even if said party consisted of people that generally frowned at his lack of, well, lack of everything really. 

But nevertheless, Chuck welcomed Morgan in open arms to the party, glad of the opportunity to use his friend as a deterrent to the more hounding of alphas present at the party. 

At last the party ended, and Chuck agreed to a few rounds of _Call of Duty_ with Morgan in recompense to tonight's abject failure. Not that he would ever admit so to Ellie, of course, but what else can you think of your own celebration if all you could think of was how to get away. 

As they went to his room, having finished helping clean up, they delved right into one of their most frequent of arguments since they met four and half years ago. 

The question of which sandwich one should take to a deserted island.

"No Morgan, you can't take a sandwich with mayonnaise in it. It could literally kill you." "Well yeah, it could, but it would be worth it. I mean, just think of a BLT without mayonnaise in it. Or a Bocadillo. It's just not a sandwich anymore, Chuck. It's a disgrace, is what it is. I would rather die than bring a disgrace to a deserted island, Chuck." "Oh you would, wouldn't you." Chuck snickered, amused at his best friend's vehemence on the issue. 

"Hey, not that I don't like talking with you about island sandwiches, but what the hell is Bryce Larkin doing sending you an email?" Morgan asked, peering at his computer.

Chuck froze when he heard Morgan's words, completely dumbfounded. "The nerve of this guy. And on your birthday. What a douche." Morgan continued.

"Morgan," Chuck croaked out, seeing red. "If you would be so kind as to leave." intoned Chuck. "Hey come on, man, we have a _Call of_..." Morgan began, only to then face Chuck and his pained expression. "Yeah, whatever, see you tomorrow. Happy birthday, man." bade Morgan, and exited the room.

Chuck was shocked and angry. Five years. It took Bryce Larkin five years to contact him after what he had done.

God, he felt so sick right now, looking at the email. Should he open it? Did he even dare to? What could it possibly say? Questions were running through his head, and he could not help but grow incensed at the audacity of Bryce. 

Enraged beyond the ability to even think properly, Chuck opened the email, and grew even more agitated when a program popped up. 

"The terrible troll raises his sword." read the text on his computer. _This was unbelievable._ Bryce Larkin had contacted him after five years only to send him a game? 

Angry at himself for remembering the answer straight away, he typed the response. "I attack the troll with a rusty knife."

He was beyond furious. If this did not lead to the most heartfelt of apologies, together with a million dollar cheque, he was literally going to kill Bryce. 

***

He awoke to a pounding headache, unable to decipher the reason as to why he chose to sleep on the floor when his bed was just a few short feet away.

Peering at the watch, he quickly scrambled to get dressed for work, already fifteen minutes late in his morning routine. 

Quickly getting ready, he met Morgan on his way to his car, the resolute headache still affecting him after a few Tylenols.

"You drive today." he ordered Morgan, unable to even think properly. Morgan was quick to rejoice at the opportunity, asking Chuck if he was sure. When Chuck replied affirmatively, he announced his undying loyalty. "I swear Chuck, I won't let you down." he solemnly declared.

"Jesus, Morgan, it's just a company car. Calm yourself down." laughed Chuck, wincing in pain when his laughter exacerbated his condition. Did he drink too much last night? He could not recall. Maybe that alone was a sign of transgression. 

"So hey, what did Bryce want?" asked Morgan. "Umm, what?" replied Chuck. "You know. The email. What did he want? Did he beg you for forgiveness?" "Oh. No, whatever it was, my computer crashed last night. Tried to get it up this morning, but it wouldn't budge. I am hoping it can still be fixed but something tells me it's a goner by now." answered Chuck.

"Oh, that's a bust. But no worry, you can still see the email at work. Bet you it'd cheer you up." "Yeah, here is the thing. I tried to open my email on Ellie's computer. Funny thing is, there is no recollection of me ever having received an email from Bryce." "That's odd. That's really odd. Could swear I saw an email from him yesterday." supplied Morgan, to Chuck's confirmation.

"Yeah, me too. By the way, did you spike the punch last night? I swear I have the most excruciating hangover I have ever felt in my life." asked Chuck, eyeing a now very red Morgan. "Morgan!" shouted Chuck. "What? Your party needed some spicing." he explained. "And Ellie would not let me offer you any real beverage. So I had to act. Dammit, Chuck, it was a time of decisions, not of thinking. I did what I had to do, and I am proud of what I have accomplished. My ancestors are smiling at me, Chuck, can you say the same?" Morgan solemnly declared, much to Chuck's chuckles and growing lightheartedness. "You're equateing me with an Imperial soldier?" asked Chuck humorously, before getting out of the car, them having arrived at their destination. God, what he wouldn't do to quit his job.

The morning passed smoothly by, or as smoothly as it could in customer service. A new deadly virus, contracted at a certain Serbian porn actress site, was bringing in a few more customers than one would expect from a Monday morning. 

He was just fooling around, enjoying Morgan's company, when he heard him mutter, "Oh my fucking god. How is that even allowed in here?". Chuck, who was currently on his phone and unaware of his surroundings, parroted his friend's words, taking them to their extreme.

When he looked up from what he was doing, a quick check for new customers, he glimpsed the most beautiful woman he ever had the luxury of witnessing with his own two eyes. She was simply breathtaking, and had him drop his phone out of pure shock. "I hope I am not interrupting." she said. "No, not at all. What can I do for you today?" he stammered out. 

Showcasing her phone, she answered, "It seems this old thing has given up on me, and I was wondering if there was anything you could do to fix it?". Taking her phone in hand, he deftly worked the screws, explaining the habitual loosening of the screws that affected the whole frame, rendering the phone useless. 

"With just a little twist every few weeks, I promise you this phone should last a few more years." he said, returning the phone to her outstretched hand. _God, her skin was warm to the touch._

"Wow, you geeks really do know your stuff, huh?" she joked. "We prefer the term nerds." he replied, pointing to the sign above his station that read "The Nerd Herd". 

"Well, whatever you prefer, I am in need of an introduction to this city, and you seem like the kind of guy I would very much like to meet." she declared, placing her contact card on the desk in front of him. "My name is Sarah, and I am thinking 8pm, my hotel?" she asked. 

Charles was stunned speechless, unable to reply to the departing blonde.

"Oh my god, Chuck. Oh my god." Morgan voiced. "What..? How..?" was all Chuck could utter, disbelieving. "Tell me I am not dreaming right now." he begged Morgan, mortified at the mere thought he could wake up soon. 

"Nah, man. If you are dreaming, then so am I. God, Chuck. I knew you had it in you, but way to go man. Also, can you ask her to hook me up with one of her friends? Her hot friends, mind you. Morgan doesn't do the bottom of the cup.".

"Morgan, I had just met her. I haven't even gone out with her yet. For all you know, she is a prostitute and she is just stringing me by." 

"Trust me, that kind of beauty? You haven't got the cash in a million years. And all I'm saying is that you could do your bro a favor and set me up. That's it." 

"Alright. Sure. If one of her friends interests you, I'll ask her. But no promises. Besides, you haven't even met her friends yet. Calm yourself down." "Thanks, bro." Morgan said, before leaving him alone, off to search for some food. 

Chuck held her card in his hand, scenting the lilac and roses scent that was wafting from it. It seemed God had agreed with Ellie on that front after all. He truly hoped he wouldn't screw this up. 

***

"Oh my god, Chuck! You have a date." Ellie congratulated Chuck when he got back from work and told her of his fortune. "My little brother, all grown up." she said, a pretend tremor in her voice. "Oh Ellie, stop it, will you. Seriously stop it. You are throwing me off here." he replied, amused at his sister antics. 

"You think you are going to sleep with her? Should I be worrying about tiny Bartowskis running around? Did I have the bird and the bees conversation with you? I don't seem to recall." she teased, acting as a concerned mother hen. 

"Ellie," Chuck deceivingly complained, "you swore you would never tell." he shouted, so that Devon would hear. 

"Swore you would never tell what, hon?" "Chuuuuck!" They both stated simultaneously. Chuck smirked at his clever ruse to get his sister off his back. 

"Nothing, Devon, it's nothing." he heard Ellie explain as she distanced Devon away from him, not wanting any further harm done. 

Satisfied with his look, and too jittery to change anything, he headed out to Sarah's hotel. 

***

They evening started out well, with them having a good time, the both of them enjoying Mexican food. 

Sarah Walker was quite the character, seemingly oblivious to recent trends and utterly knowledgeable in others. She was unable to name her favourite band, nor her favourite past time, but she could speak more languages than Chuck ever thought possible. She humorously blamed her work for her shortfalls, citing her workaholism as a major issue in her life. 

When asked about her line of work, she explained she had worked at a firm in Washington, and had decided that due to the ending of a longterm relationship, she felt it would be better to begin anew in another city. And that's the reason she was currently here.

They continued onto a dance club after the fine dining, and Chuck was aroused to see that disinterest in music did not equate whatsoever to an inability to dance. Hell, she was literally going circles around him, her body swaying with the music in a way that had him a little tight in his pants. With the way she was touching him, it wasn't going to be long before she had a very happy omega moaning against her. 

Fortunately for him, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, she took him outside in a hurry, adamant in their need to move. "We need to go." she voiced. "Is everything all right?" he asked her, her distress clear as day. "No. Give me your car keys and get in the car." she ordered him, using her alpha voice. 

It hurt Chuck, when he immediately felt the need to comply, and although he grew very angry at her for using her voice on him, he could not help but follow her orders. He tried battling his instincts but succumbed to the very nature of his gender, his soul warring with his baser urges. "I'm sorry." she told him, clear remorse in her tone.

Not enough to not do it of course, he vehemently growled in his head, now fearful of what his future entailed. 

It was then that he saw the black vehicle that was accelerating towards them, and he realized that there was more to the story than what Sarah was telling. "What is going on?" he whimpered. "Who are these people?" he asked her, the car driving in reverse with Sarah barely looking at the road. 

"I'm in need of an immediate extraction. Code B-212513. Heading to the Crowne Plaza." Sarah voiced to her phone, her driving unencumbered due to her deft handiwork. 

They slid inside an alley, seemingly abandoning their chase only for their chase to crash into their side a few minutes later, sending them sprawling out of the vehicle. 

"Change of plans. I need an evac to my current location, red rooftop." Sarah coughed out, her hands checking for injuries on Chuck first and then herself. 

"What is going on?" Chuck begged again, fear dripping down his voice. They ran to an adjacent building, Sarah towing him with her. "What is your connection to Bryce Larkin?" she interrogated him, her hands steadying him as they bid their way towards the roof. 

"How do you know Bryce Larkin?" he asked her, dumbfounded at the mention of his name for the second day straight. "Bryce was a colleague of mine at the CIA." she answered him, drawing a gasp out of him.

"I am sorry. I must have misheard. Did you just say that Bryce Larkin, from Connecticut, Stanford geek Bryce Larkin, is a spy?" he asked her, disbelieving. 

"Yes. Bryce Larkin was a CIA operator and is currently under heavy suspicion of treason. So I ask again. What is your connection to Bryce Larkin? We know he sent you a highly classified email. Did you see it? Are you aware of any reason as to why he would do so?" she continued in her impromptu interrogation.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but the email Bryce sent me contained an opening for a game we used to play at Stanford and possibly a virus. That is it. I haven't seen anything sensitive, so if you would please, just let me go." he begged her.

"Cardinal Strike." Sarah whispered, and instantly all Chuck could see were a number of images, one after the other, and he instantly knew the details of what had transpired in the failed extraction mission. 

Sarah saw his momentary lapse, and guessed it for what it was, although how it was possible evaded her. "Tell me what you know of Operation Cardinal Strike." she ordered him, very much using her alpha voice. Chuck, unwilling, answered her automatically, as if reading from a report in front of him. 

"Operational Cardinal Strike was an attempt to free a high valued target, codenamed "Sweet Pea", from a Russian FSB facility located near Makhachkala, Dagestan. The extraction team consisted of seven Delta Force Operators, as well as three SAC/SOG Operators, with a known informant, codename "Lynx", was to be their advisor and guide. The team arrived at Sheremetyevo International Airport at 09:12 AM on February 2nd 2003." recited Chuck in a monotone voice. "Thank you, Chuck. That will be all." ordered Sarah, a little bewildered on having her suspicion proven true. 

Chuck went into a panic attack, his whole body convulsing, with Sarah having to hold him down so he would not hurt himself. "What was that?" he half-screamed half-croaked. "Chuck, Bryce sent you much more than the opening of a game or a virus. Bryce Larkin sent you the Intersect." she told him. 

"What the hell are you doing talking to a civilian about the Intersect." growled a burly man who suddenly appeared next to them, his P226 pistol drawn and aimed at Chuck's head. 

"Casey, nice of you to join us." Sarah greeted him, nonplussed. "Answer the damn question, Walker, is it?" Casey glowered. "I have half a mind to neutralize you as a threat to National Security, so don't play coy with me." "Chuck is the Intersect, Casey." she calmly explained. "As you well know, Bryce Larkin destroyed the only Intersect Computer. The need for secrecy and the fear of a data breach ensured there were no copies of the Intersect data other than what was stored on its computer. The email Bryce sent Chuck self destructed fifteen seconds after Chuck received it, and Bryce Larkin planted a kill order on Chuck's computer as soon as he opened the Intersect file. Chuck is the sole remainder of the Intersect."

"That's impossible. No man could ever remember the whole Intersect data. Don't lie to me Walker." "I wish I was. But the encoding process the Intersect used was actually designed to mimic the human subconscious. This is way above your pay grade Casey, but trust me on this. Charles Bartowski now stores the whole archives of the Intersect." "Prove it." challenged Casey. "Alright. Name an operation." "That's it?" "Yes. Just name the operation, or some defining property of it." "Operation Trident." Casey called out, much to Chuck's moan of pain. 

"Chuck, hon, if you may…" Sarah beckoned him. That was all it took for Chuck to launch into a trance, monotonically reciting the operation's details. 

"Following the successful car bombing of FOB Ramrod, in Kandahar Province, Afghanistan, which killed seventeen U.S soldiers and wounded fourty-two, the U.S Joint Chief of Staffs decided on retaliatory strikes against key personnel in the Taliban hierarchy. Signed by POTUS on June 5th 2005 21:19 UTC, the operation began at 01:42 the following morning. Twenty seven U.S Navy Seals boarded a CH-47D Chinook Helicopter at 12:13 at Bagram Airfield." "Alright, I get it." Casey declared, quickly assessing on how to proceed. "It seems we have a very valuable asset here, Ms Walker." admitted the experienced sergeant. "That we do." the agent sighed. 

"Umm, I hate to break your moment, guys. But I'm pretty sure there is going to be an assasination attempt on the visiting NATO General, right over there." Chuck said, pointing to the Crowne Plaza Hotel, that could be seen not far from them.

"What are you talking about?" they both asked, now highly alert. "I am pretty sure I saw a Serbian demolition expert earlier today at lunch break, and I saw these blueprints that I am now certain showed the Crowne Plaza Hotel and an auditorium within. He is supposed to be giving a big speech or something." he sputtered out, visibly shaking from the glare that the two fearsome alphas were sending his way. 

"And you did not think to tell us earlier?" they both admonished him. "Never mind." growled Sarah. "Do you know how long we have to detonation?" she asked him. "I think the plan was for the explosion to occur at 12:25 AM. Seeing as how you broke my watch." he glared at Casey, "I have no idea how much time there is left."

"We've got 20 minutes." Sarah voiced, and with barely a glance at Casey, she started running towards the hotel, supporting Chuck when he easily grew breathless.

They arrived barely in time, with less than three minutes to the explosion. They evacuated the room at less than a minute to the explosion. Bomb disposal was on their way, but they would never make it in time. The two demolition experts adjacent to Chuck had no clue as to how to disarm the bomb, and Chuck could not but feel he was going to die. He thought of Ellie, somber in knowing he was doing his sister the biggest of injustices.

Of course that was when his phone rang, with Morgan on the line, requesting permission to use his laptop to search for porn. As disgusted as Chuck was by Morgan using his laptop for porn, Chuck could have kissed him there and then, Morgan having reminded him of the fatal virus that inhabited the Irene Demova website and that had proven to be a real computer killer. 

Seven seconds to detonation. Seven beautiful seconds was the time left when the virus managed to shut down the bomb's computer, halting the countdown. Chuck could have wept. He actually shed a few tears. Absolute exhilaration and fear battled inside him, quickly sending him into a state of utter shock. 

"You did good Bartowski." Casey patted his back. Sarah just smiled at him, a heartbreakingly gorgeous smile that had him want to beg her for every ounce of affection she could ever draw for him. 

***

"How long have you been here?" he asked her. The night had come and gone, sunrise too, and Chuck was still at the beach he had retired to after the night's hectic going ons. "As long as you have." Sarah replied, looking at the waves. They chose to keep the silence for a while, content to simply soak up their beautiful surroundings. 

"What happens now?" he asked her, a little fearful of her answer. "Now we wait. I have managed to convince the CIA Director, and a few others as well, that your life was equally protected out here as well as if you were in a bunker, and that you are a much more valuable asset out here than in there.

They have decided to stall for now, content to intervene when any issues arise. Oh, and you should know, the President sends his regards and his thanks for saving the life of the NATO General. Apparently a successful assasination would have greatly hurt U.S standing when it comes to its allies." she voiced, deliberately taking a tone of "Who could have known?", making Chuck chuckle.

"Wow, you are bombarding me with the President. Nice going, Sarah Walker." he jokingly rebuked, flinging sand in Sarah's face, to her cry of disapproval.


End file.
